This invention generally relates to carry bags, and specifically to a carry bag which is adapted to be rolled-up into a compact generally cylindrical form.
Many carry bags such as shoulder bags and backpacks which do not have a rigid frame are on the market today. They are relatively inexpensive, and can also be conveniently folded or rolled-up for ease of carriage and storage when not in use. These conventional bags, however, tend to unfold or unroll when folded or rolled-up if they are not tied up. Often, the shoulder straps attached to the bags themselves or separate straps or cords, for example, are employed in keeping the bags folded or rolled-up. Using the shoulder straps, however, makes the folded or rolled-up bags bulky and unsightly and the separate straps or the cords can become lost.
Also, it is desirable to provide low cost merchandise for premium or private label advertising specialty purposes. Such products typically feature flat panel areas for imprinting brand names, slogans or logos.
Thus, it is a first object of the present invention to provide an improved carry bag which can be rolled-up into a compact cylindrical form.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved carry bag which has a wrapping band attached to the bag for keeping the bag neatly rolled-up.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved carry bag which, when rolled up, provides a panel area suitable for receiving printing.